Vegas Wedding
by HBell
Summary: Rory is a rich heiress who wants nothing to do with society. When she meets Logan Huntzberger, she is the first to turn him down. Away on for the weekend Logan follows Rory to Vegas to prove to her that he isn't giving up. Thanks guys for all the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing.

Chapter One: Meeting

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Danes, better know as Rory Danes, sat in the grove of her favorite tree on the Yale Campus. She loves to set there and read or do her homework. She sighs, bored from the day and looks around. Not many people are around here, it's towards the evening and most students are out with friends. She, herself, didn't have a lot of friends. She was what most people referred to as a "loner". Her mom and stepfather, Lorelai and Lucas Danes were killed in a car crash 3 years before and since then her life had changed drastically. She was now a millionaire, but if you asked anyone that knew her, they would laugh. She didn't like having money; she would rather have her parent's back instead.

Her mother started The Dragonfly Group in 1990, a year after her and Christopher Hayden, Rory's birthfather, divorced. The company had grown fast, by 2002, it was a multimillion dollar company. In 1993, Lorelai married the local diner owner. Her parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, didn't like Luke, but knew they had to deal with the relationship. Richard, wanting to give Luke creditability in the society world, helped him franchise his diner. Richard and Emily also bought a five-bedroom country house for the couple.

Rory grew up in mostly in the small town of Stars Hollow, and although the Danes family had money, they didn't flaunt it. They want to live a normal life, not one of society. Rory had two best friends, Lane Kim and her step cousin Jess Mariano. And she had started Chilton at the beginning of her sophomore year of high school. But now one knew that she was a Gilmore-Hayden. They only knew her has Lorelai "Rory" Danes.

On December 12th 2002, while on their way back from looking at a new inn, Luke and Lorelai's jeep was forced off the icy road by a drunk driver and rolled into the ditch. Luke was pronounced dead at the scene. Lorelai died two hours later in surgery. Rory, of course, inherited everything.

Forced to move to Hartford and stay with the Gilmore's, Rory still attended Chilton, but flat out refused to attend society parties, a fact that irritated Emily to no end. After her mother's death, Rory became distant from everyone, including Lane and Jess. Lorelai and Rory had a close relationship, they were more than just mother and daughter; they were best friends. And Luke was more of a father than her real father had ever been. Her whole life now revolved around school and running the businesses. Richard had even hired a business manager to help Rory out with the out of state properties.

Rory graduation Valedictorian from Chilton Preparatory in 2003. She had always wanted to go to Harvard, but Richard but his foot down, and she started Yale the following August. Both the Gilmore's and the Hayden's were upset however, that she decided to keep using Luke's last name.

Rory looked at her watch and decided it was time to head back to her dorm. She gathered her books and stood up. When she walked into her dorm, the first thing she saw was her roommate, Paris Geller, and her boyfriend, Doyle McMaster, making out on the couch. She quickly but her books away and headed back out. Needing a coffee fix, she walked over the cart nearest to her dorm. As she was about to pull out some money a guy bumped into her. Making her purse fall to the ground, scattering her stuff everywhere. The guy sighed and bent to help her gather her things. After finishing, he hands her the stuff and offers her his hand to help her up. "Sorry about that."

Rory nods and pulls her hand away. "Don't worry about it, no harm done." She turns, hand the coffee guy some money and grabs her coffee.

She starts to walk away and the guy follows her. "I didn't get your name." He says

Rory smiles, shyly "That's because I didn't give it."

The guy smirks. "It's going to be like that is it?" he offers his hand "I'm Logan Huntzberger."

Rory shakes his hand "Nice to meet you." She turns to leave again.

"Its polite to give your name when someone introduces themselves."

Rory rolls her eyes "Logan, is it?" he nods "It's not polite to bump into people, so the next time you see me, how about you watch were your going and I might tell you my name."

He smirks. "You got your self a deal…See you around."

She rolls her eyes and walks towards her dorm. Not knowing that Logan is watching her. He writes down her dorm number and smirks again.

Two days later, Rory is walking to her next class when she hears some one call "Rory Danes!" from behind her. She turns and sees Logan. She sighs and waits for him to catch up. "Do I want to ask how you found out my name?"

Logan smirks at her, god she's started to hate that smirk. "I asked around…Apparently there's one beautiful blue-eyes brunette leaving on the first floor of Bradford College.

Rory laughs and rolls her eyes "Well, you got me…so, tell me what I can do for you so I can get to class."

"I was wondering if I could take you out this Friday?"

Rory shakes her head "Sorry I already have plans."

"Saturday?"

"Actually, my schedule is pretty packed this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Your not just saying that to get me to leave you alone?"

"Nope."

"Mind if I ask why your schedule is so full?"

Rory smiles "You can, but doesn't mean I'll tell you…Bye Logan."

Friday afternoon, after her last class Rory drives to the airport and gets onto her moms old private jet. She notices that Straub is already on board "You ready to do Mick?" she asks the pilot. Straub Hayden, had retired as a judge five years ago but had agreed to be her business lawyer after her mother died.

Mick turns and smiles at her. "We'll be taking off in about fifteen minuets Miss Danes."

Rory nods and pulls out a book and starts to read.

Hours later they landed in Los Vegas, where a limo picks her and Straub up and takes them to a Casino. She walks inside and is quickly meet by the casinos owner. "Hello Miss Danes and Mr. Hayden, I'm Roger Langston."

Rory shakes his hand and looks around. The place was huge and was thirty stores high. "If you don't mind Mr. Langston, can we wait until after I have some diner, I'm starving?

Mr. Langston nods and waves a bellboy over to take her bags. "When is your manager arriving?"

Rory looks at her watch "In about 2 hours…She has a later class."

Mr. Langston laughs and accompanies Rory to one of the casinos five restaurants. They're seated immediately and at the best table. Rory unfolds the menu and looks it over. "So, Mr. Langston, if you don't mind my asking why are you wanting to sell?"

He sighs and puts down his menu. "My wife and I are getting a divorce. And since we didn't sign a prenuptial agreement, she wants all my money. She doesn't want the casino, just the money from it."

Rory nods in understanding and waves for the waiter to come over. After giving her order, she pulls a file out of her brief case. She opens the file and starts flipping though it "Why did you send this to my company?"

"Because I put my whole life into building this casino…I want someone who's going to care about what's behind it, not just the money…And with any other company I would ask for more money."

Rory looks though a couple more pages and stops at a spreadsheet. After doing some math in her head she nods. "When my manager arrives we can start the paperwork."

Mr. Langston takes a deep breath "Okay."

And hour and a haft later, Paris arrives, she has been Rory's manager since graduation from Chilton, her parents were forced to leave the country by the IRS and Rory had agreed to pay for Paris's Yale tuition it she agreed to work for her. Paris was lead into a conference room where Rory, Straub, Mr. Langston and Mr. Langston's lawyer were going though some more spreadsheets. Mr. Langston stood and shook Paris's hand "Nice to see you again Miss Geller." Rory had sent Paris down to check the Casino out two weeks before.

Rory waits until Paris sets and then nods at Straub who pulls a folder out of his brief case. "You are aware that we will be changing the name to the Dragonfly Casino correct?" Rory asks Mr. Langston, he only nods. Rory takes the folder and as she goes through it sighs where she is needed. She then lands the folder to Mr. Langston. After finishing Rory and Mr. Langston shake hands and a tour and meeting of the staff starts.

When they walk into the security area Straub looks around and then at Rory. "You need to talk to your dad about getting this equipment updated." Christopher owns his own technology company called Hayden Technology.

Rory nods and watched as Paris makes some notes of her pad. On the main floor is the gamming area, restaurants, shops, bar, gym and spa. Out side is a pool area and gulf, tennis and basketball courts. The next 25 floors are regular guests rooms. They following 4 floors are suites. There's also a helicopter pad on the roof. They made notes on what to change.

Back at Yale Logan stood in front of Rory's dorm door, he knew that she said she was busy, but there was something about her, something that he liked. For the first time in is adult life he wanted to get to know the girl, not just sleep with her. He takes a deep breath and knocks. He's surprised with the Yale Daily News Editor, Doyle, answers the door. "Logan…What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Rory, is she here?"

"No…She's in Los Vegas this weekend. She and Paris won't be back until late Sunday night…Why?"

Logan smirks. He and his friends could take a trip. "You wouldn't by change no where they're staying?"

"The Langston Hotel and Casino."

Logan's smile goes "Thanks Doyle." He hurries off, pulling out his cell phone. "Get the gang ready, we're going to Vegas."

Back in Vegas Rory, Straub and Paris are showed to their suites. Before going in Straub stops Rory. "Do you want me to call Chris and have him meet us tomorrow?"

Rory thinks about it "Yeah…Actually have the whole family come…We can make it a family weekend…Grandpa needs get the insurance paper work going anyways…Goodnight Grandfather." She kisses him on the check.

Straub smiles, he and Rory had gotten close since Lorelai's death. "Goodnight Rory…See you in the morning." He goes down the hall and into his suite to make the calls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stalker and Husband?

The next morning, Christopher, Sherry, G.G., Richard, Emily and Francine arrive at the casino. The family plus Paris go down and eat breakfast in one of the Restaurants. While there, out of the corner of her eye, Rory sees Logan and his friends walk in "You have got to be kidding me?" she says a little louder than planed.

"What?" Asks Sherry who is setting right beside her.

Ignoring Sherry Rory looks at Richard and Straub. "Logan Huntzberger just walked in. He asked me out on Thursday. I told him I was busy. And now he's here."

Richard looks over and sees his friend's son and heir. Sure enough, Logan and his friends were being seated ten tables away from them. Richard looks at Rory. "He followed you here?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell him where I was going."

"Does he know who you are?" Chris asks.

Rory shakes her head "He only knows me as Rory Danes."

Richard looks at her plate; glad to see it empty. He smiles "I want to know what he's up to. Emily and I will go and say hello, the rest of you, go through the other door and head up to the suites, we'll meet you there." Every one nods and leaves.

Richard takes Emily's hand and heads over to Logan's table. "Logan, is that you?"

Logan turns "Richard, Emily, what are you doing here?"

Richard smiles "The Casino is under new ownership and I insure the company that bought it. I brought Emily along, to speed the weekend. How about you. Why are you here?"

Logan smiles and shakes the elder man's hand "My friends and I decided to come up and have some fun."

Finn smiles "He's also hoping to see a girl he fancy's."

Richard smiles "A girl, huh. Do I know her?"

Logan shakes his head "I don't think so. I just meet her a few days ago and she turned me down. You know, us Huntzberger men don't like taking no for an answer."

Richard and Emily laugh, "Is she staying here at this casino?" Richard asks.

"According to the YDN's editor, her and her roommate are here spending the weekend. My friends and I thought it might be fun so surprise her."

Richard forces a smile "Well, we'll let you guys enjoy your breakfast. We'll probably see you around. Bye."

Upstairs Richard informs Rory about the conversation. Rory is a little nervous. "He goes around stocking girls because they say no to a date?"

Richard shrugs "He means you no harm. Just go along with it. We'll make sure the staff won't say anything to you or approach you while he's here."

Rory sighs and looks at the cloak. She turns to Paris. "Lets go have some fun." She grabs her purse. And looks at Straub before leaving. "Make sure everyone knows that while I'm down there, I'm a regular guest, no one special. I will be using my debit card."

"Wait." He digs in his jacket and pulls out his card "Use my card. I know you don't like using your moms money for stuff like this."

She nods and takes the card and looks at Paris. "We can just share."

Richard shakes his head and hands Paris his card. "No you won't. Have fun girls."

Paris smiles, Rory's family had become like a second to her and she was happy about that. "Thanks Richard."

Down the on the main floor, Rory and Paris come off the elevation with arms linked and laughing. They had given Richard and Straub enough time to talk to the managers of each staff department. Rory scanned the floor and looking for Logan. She sees him and his friends at the bar. She walks over and her and Paris set on the stools, out of Logan sight. She gestures for the bartender "What is Mr. Huntzberger drinking this morning?"

"Whisky on the rocks ma'am."

Rory smiles and hands over Straub's card "Send him another on me."

"You don't need to pa…" He starts but he's cut off by Rory.

"I don't want him to know who I am yet. Just do what I ask please."

The bartender nods and makes the drink and carries it over himself. He puts it in front of Logan "From the brunette at the bar."

Logan looks over and sees Rory smiling at him. He picks up his drink and walks over. "Miss Danes. Fancy seeing you here."

Rory smiles "Who told you where I was?"

"Doyle. He was at your dorm."

Rory looks over at his friends "Would you care to introduce Paris and I to your friends?."

Logan smiles "Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Julie, Rosemary, and Robert. Meet Rory and Paris."

Rory and Paris smile "Mind if we sit?"

Finn smiles and moves over. "Sure love, have a seat by me."

Rory smiles at Finn "So what are you guys up to today?"

Finn raises his glass "Drinking, love, lots of drinking."

Just then the bartender walks over and hands Rory a folded note. "I was asked to give this to you."

Rory nods and opens, quickly reading. 'Looking over the place, call later. Have fun. SH and RG.' Rory hands the note to Paris. "So you guys staying here all day or going out?"

Logan stands again "Lets go see what kind of trouble we can get in." He takes Rory's hand and helps her up. With his arm wrapped around her waist, he heads for the casino's exit. The group piles into a limo.

The next morning Rory stirs, her head pounding. She rolls over and hits a person. She opens her eyes and finds Logan naked body lying next to hers. She looks around. They're in her suite. She grabs the sheet and wraps it around her naked body and gets up. She lost her virginity last night, one drunken night in Vegas and she looses her virginity to the east coast's biggest playboy. She slips into the bathroom and starts the shower. When she starts to put shampoo in her hair, she notices something, a gold band on her left ring finger. She screams and jumps out of the shower. She grabs a bathrobe and hurries out to Logan's still sleeping form. She tiptoes around the bed and looks at his left hand. He too is sporting a gold band on his ring finger. Rory can't breathe; she looks around the room, hoping it's one big joke. She sees her purse lying on the floor. There's something sticking out of it. She hurries over and pulls two things that weren't in there when she left the room yesterday morning. Ones a picture of her and Logan kissing in front of a guy she doesn't recognize. The over is a folded up piece of paper. She opens it and quickly reads "Marriage License" on the top of it. She runs from the room and down the hall and starts banging on Straub and Francine's suite. Straub answers "Rory. What's wrong?"

She hands him the paper "Is this real?"

Straub takes one look at it and is light headed. He grabs the wall for support. "I. I. " he stammers as he glances over it "It looks real." He stats "Nothing looks off." He keeps looking. "You used your full name." He looks around, and then looks at the grooms name "Logan Huntzberger. You married Logan Huntzberger?"

"I don't remember. I remember getting drunk. I remember dancing. I remember waking up and finding this on my hand!" Rory yells.

Straub looks down the hall again. "Where is he?"

"In my suite. Sleeping on my bed. Where else would he be?"

Straub, without another word heads to her suite and opens the door. He sees Logan still sleeping. Rory runs in behind him. "Grandfather!"

Straub ignores her and picks up Logan's clothes and throws them at Logan "Get up!"

Logan quickly sits up, confused "What?"

"Get up! Get dressed! Now!"

It takes a few minutes of Logan staring at Straub to recognize him "Mr. Hayden?" he looks behind Straub at Rory "Rory, What's going on?"

Rory points at his hand "Look at your hand." She shows him hers.

"Shit!" Logan jumps out of the bed and pulls on his clothes. He looks at Straub "What are you doing here?"

Straub looks at Rory not sure on what to say. "His my lawyer. And my grandfather." Rory whispers.

Logan looks back and forth between both of them "What?"

Ignoring Logan questioning face, Straub looks at Rory. "Am going to wake everyone else up. Then I'm going to call his father. We'll fix this, don't worry." He kisses her on the check.

Five minutes later Logan is even more confused when he sees the rest of the Hayden family, Richard and Emily, and Paris walk in. Paris is robbing her head, hung-over. She looks at Rory's hand "Wow, that wasn't a dream?"

Logan looks around the room "What the hell is going on here?"

Straub hands Logan the marriage license. "Read the name under 'brides name'"

Logan robes his eyes and reads the paper. He has to read it several times before it kicks in, he looks at Rory. "Lorelai L. Gilmore-Hayden-Danes?" he yells, "I thought your name was Rory Danes?"

"It is. It's just not my full name. Rory is my nickname."

"Your father and the rest of your family is on their way. He, like you, is really confused." Straub stats.

Christopher walks over to Logan and punches him. "How dare you!"

"Dad!" Rory hurries to Logan, who is now on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Logan is holding his bloody nose. "Do I look okay to you?" He allows her to help him up.

Just then Logan's hears his cell phone go off. He digs around for it. Francine finds it on the floor near the bathroom and hands it to him. "Hello?" he looks around "What floor are we on?" he asks.

"30th." Rory answers "Suite 10"

"Come up two floors, suite 10." He hangs up "Finn and my friends are on their way up."

Rory nods, still in her bathrobe. "Can some one help me find my clothes, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting the In-laws

Hours later, Mitchum, Shira, Elias, Honor and Josh are lead into the conference room by the head of security. All of them looking very confused and pissed off. Mitchum looks around. "Straub. Richard. Care to tell us what's going on? And how did you get a conference room in this casino, I thought this part of any casino is off limits to guests?"

Rory sighs and looks at Straub for help. He stands and walks over to Mitchum "It helps to know the owner."

Mitchum is still confused, but lets it go. He looks at Logan "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

Logan hands the marriage license to his dad. Mitchum looks it over, and like Straub gets light headed "Off all the stupid, idiotic things, you got married?"

Logan can only nod, just waiting for his dad to get to the 'Brides Name' part.

Mitchum looks at the paper again. He looks around the room surprised. He stares at Straub and Richard "Who is this girl?"

"Our granddaughter." The answer together and look at Rory.

Mitchum stands "I didn't know. How come I didn't know that you have a shared granddaughter?" Mitchum looks at Rory, and then back at his good friends

Richard looks at Rory "She didn't want anybody to know."

Mitchum takes a deep breathe and robs is temples. He takes his time processing the new information then looks at Logan "How come you didn't tell me?"

Logan sighs "I only knew her as Rory Danes. I didn't find out her real name until this morning."

That started a heated argument between the father and son. After a few minutes, Straub stands "Stop it. Lets just figure out what to do, This marriage needs to be annulled and fast, before the papers get a hold of this information."

"No!" Elias speaks for the first time "They got themselves married. They will stay that way. I will not let him continue to ruin our family's name. There will a heir."

"What?" Both Rory and Logan yell, standing from their seats.

Elias goes on "They are both from good breading and wealth. Logan might not have known who she really was when he married her, but he chose a perfect society wife. A Gilmore and a Hayden. You can't do much better than that."

Emily smiles "Richard I agree, they should stay married."

Francine smiles "Yes! They should."

Mitchum looks at Rory. "What do you do Rory? How old are you?"

"Ah, I'm 21 and I go to Yale."

"What is your major?"

"Business and Journalism." She answers. She then looks at Elias "And I can't be a perfect society wife I have businesses to run!"

Mitchum and Logan are both surprised "What?"

Straub nods "Her mother and stepfather, Lorelai and Lucas Danes died in 2002. She inherited their businesses and their house in Stars Hollow."

Mitchum smiles "Small town businesses, how charming. I'm sure Logan can handle running them."

"Arg!" Rory growls, "Listen here you little…"

"Rory!" Straub and Richard worn. Richard looks at Mitchum "I can assure Mitchum, neither business is 'small'."

Elias looks at Richard "How big are they then?"

Straub grins "You know how I said that 'It helps to know the owner' when you ask how we got the conference room?" Mitchum nods. "As of 20 hours ago…" Straub points at Rory "…she's the owner."

Rory smiles at as sees Logan's month drop. Mitchum stands. "The Dragonfly Group? You own the Dragonfly Group?"

Rory nods "And Luke's."

"What is a Luke's?" Elias asked, irritated.

Logan takes a deep breath "It's a diner and restaurant chain. They're all over the east coast. Both are really good. I meet the main chef at the restaurant in Hartford, she's great."

Rory laughs. "I'll tell Sookie you said that. It would be amusing to she her try to stuff your face with food for once." Paris, the Gilmore's and the Hayden's all laugh, all knowing how Sookie is. Sookie St. James and Jess Mariano are both in charge of all the diners and restaurants of Luke's. But Sookie mostly works at the one in Hartford, while Jess works mostly in Stars Hollow.

All the Huntzberger's are lost by the comment. Mitchum quickly changes the subject. "I want a list of everything."

"Everything?" Straub asks. "You're going to need to be more…"

Mitchum cuts him off, getting annoyed. "We know nothing about this girl. I want to know her background, schooling, businesses, properties, net value, I want everything."

Straub nods in understanding and looks at Paris. "Would you mind gather that information for Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Sure." Paris pulls out her laptop and after turning it on, pulls up several files. "I can have it all in a minute." She looks up, over her computer, at Mitchum. "Am I sending it someplace or printing it?"

"Printing."

Paris looks around the room, seeing the computer. She pulls out a disk from her bag and copies all the information on to it, then goes over to the office computer. A few minutes later, neatly placed into three folders, Paris hands the information to Mitchum. "The first folder is background and schooling. The second is business and property information. And the third is value of worth."

Mitchum is concerned with how fast Paris had gotten the information. "This can't be everything. Up to date information, bank statements, full employment and schooling histories, a list of everything she owns both business and personal?"

Paris grins. "What to try me? I know everything there is to know about Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Danes. I'm her best friend, her roommate, her manager, her assistant, and her accountant."

Mitchum flips through the folders. After a few minutes he looks up "What is your name young lady?" He is looking a Paris.

"Paris Geller."

Mitchum nods and looks back at the paper work of a few moments before looking up at everyone else. "They will stay married."

"No!" Rory yells. "This isn't for you guys to decide. We want out of this!"

Mitchum stands. "Getting it annulled will make it front page news. You will ruin all three of our family's reputations and everyone will know who you really are. Is that really what you want? However if you stay married and at least pretend to act like a couple, our lawyers and I can twist the story around and make it look good. Or at least better."

Rory starts to pace the room. "We just meet a couple of days ago. We can't stay married. That's nuts!"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten married in the first place then. No matter how drunk you were." Elias yells. "You got yourselves into this and you will learn to deal with the consequences. You will stay married weather you like it or not. THAT'S FINAL!"

Hours later Rory was leaning against the wall in her suite, staring out of the window. A lot of yelling had gone on in the conference room that afternoon, but in the end, no matter how much she fought it. She and Logan had to stay married. The Huntzberger's had finally agreed to let her keep running her businesses and to keep her picture and alias name, Rory Danes, out of the papers and news. A press release had been issued by Mitchum had gone out before dinner. 'Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger are proud to announce that their son, Logan Huntzberger, has married. Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, the daughter of Christopher and Sherry Hayden and the late Lucas and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, has been welcomed into the Huntzberger family. Logan and Lorelai married late last night in Los Vegas. The couple has been together on and off for almost a year. Grandparents are; Elias Huntzberger, Straub and Francine Hayden, and Richard and Emily Gilmore.' Rory hated the idea of a lie to 'fix the mess Logan and her had created'. But she knew that it was necessary. Straub, Richard, Elias, Christopher and Mitchum were still in the conversance room 'hammering out the details'. Paris's ear had been gloved to her phone the moment she left the room. Emily, Francine, Sherry and Shira are in one of the suites discussing when to have and the details for the proper wedding. And Logan had run off with his friends to cool off.

So here Rory, the new bride, stood, leaning against a wall, alone. She takes a deep breath and goes over to her brief case. Paris was busy so she might as well get started on some work. She pulled out her laptop and got comfortable on the bed. She then pulled out the list Paris and her had made for necessary changes to the casino and started to do some ordering, then emails. Although it didn't take long to get the list going, she had problems concentrating. Every few minutes or so, her eyes would catch the gold that was now on her ring finger. She would take a deep breath and get back to work. But somehow during all that, her mind would go to thinking about Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai would have been upset that she wasn't at the wedding and mad that she didn't know Logan, but in the end they would have a laugh over it. That was just the way Lorelai was. Luke would have punched Logan much like Christopher had. Chris may be her father and although she loves him, Luke had always been her dad. She hopes that one day Logan and her can be as happy as Lorelai and Luke were.

When Rory finished with the list, she put her things away. It was almost ten at night and she was hungry. Just as she placed the hotel room's phone back into the receiver, someone knocked on the door. She looks into the peep whole to find Logan. She opens the door. "Hey." She gestures for him to enter. He walks in without saying a word, and goes over to the bed and sits down. When he still remains silent, she finally speaks up. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you're here?"

Logan looks at her confused "I'm your husband where did you except me to sleep?"

"In your room." She answers.

Logan's body slumps over. "I tried to go to my room. Honor and Josh are there. When I went to ask my dad about it, he inform me that from now on, the only time I'm not supposed to sleep in the same bed as my wife, is when I'm on a businesses trip. And since I'm not on a businesses trip, I am to sleep here. With you."

Rory lets out an annoyed breath. "Whatever. Just don't get any idea in that head of yours." She starts to walk to the bathroom when there's another knock on the door. She stops and looks back at Logan. "Since, apparently this is your room too, why don't you get that."

Logan nods while she closes herself in the bathroom. He opens the door to find Straub. "Hey, Mr. Hayden."

"Where's Rory?" he asks looking into the room.

"In the restroom."

"Oh, well can you let her know that there's a meeting tomorrow morning at 7 in the conference room. Paris asked me to make sure she was told."

Logan nods. "Okay, I tell her. Anything else?"

"Yeah, give her this for me. Goodnight Logan." He hands Logan a sealed envelope.

"Goodnight sir." Logan closes the door. A few minutes later Rory emerged from the restroom in her pajamas. "There's a meeting at 7 tomorrow morning in the conversance room and Straub wanted you to have this." He hands her the envelope.

Rory nods and opens the envelope, pulling out a legal document. She quickly begins to read. After a few minutes she scars Logan with "You have got to be kidding me!" her face is white with shock.

"Rory, what is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: More Secrets Come Out

Rory takes a deep breath throwing the paper down on the bed. "There's something you don't know. But apparently your dad does now."

"What?"

"When I inherited my mom's and steps dads estate I also inherited something else." She pause "My mom was eight months pregnant when they were in the accident. They took the baby by c-section and he survived. The baby is now two, my haft-brother William Lucas Danes. I got legal guardianship of him after I turned eighteen. He's with Doyle right now." She picks the paper back up and hand it Logan. "They want us to adopt him. They want to make him a Huntzberger, our son."

Logan sets down on the bed and stared at the paper, not really reading. He wasn't excepting this. He wasn't ready to be a father. "Is there…" he pauses and takes a deep breath "…anything else I should know? Because I don't think I can handle many more surprises."

"I love to read, I can't live without coffee, I lost my virginity last night, and I don't want to adopt my brother." She rambles "I wanted to be an overseas correspondent before I inherited my parents businesses, I hate healthy food, I love to watch and re-watch movies, I can't stand society and I tend to ramble when I'm nerves or pissed off."

"I see that." He smiles, and then it fades. "Wait is that true? You lost your virginity last night, to me?" she blushes and nods. "Rory, god, I'm so sorry."

Rory sets beside him and sighs "Don't be." She looks at him "But while we are on the topic of sex. This marriage won't work if you pick your playboy ways. I won't be the laughing stock of society because of it."

Logan nods. "I guess my hand with just have to do." He laughs at her disgusted look.

Rory, wanted to get off the topic now, took the paper from Logan. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Are you dead set against it?"

"Not dead set. I just never really thought about it much I guess. He sometimes slips and calls me 'mama', but that's because he never had our mom. I just weird I guess." Rory sits back down. "I've never been a big fan of kids. I'm still not, I mean I'm okay with Will, Gigi, Davy and Martha, but other than that I tend to stay clear."

"Gigi's your sister right?" he asks getting a nod for an answer. "Who are Davy and Martha?"

"My godchildren. The chef you mentioned earlier, she was my mom's best friend. She and her husband Jackson Bellville have two kids, Davy and Martha. They named me godmother two months ago."

"Do you want kids, of your own I mean?" he asks remember that the thought of having an heir got her mad earlier.

"Sure, some day." She looks up and notices his worried look. "I would like to graduate college first. Maybe even find a paper that will let my freelance once and a while. If, after that, our relationship is in the right place, maybe we can discuss having an heir."

"Okay. I wasn't planning on anytime soon. My family however…"

"I know I understood that in the conference room." She yawns.

Logan leans in and kisses her briefly on the cheek. "Let's get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning, ok?" She nods, puts the paper on the nightstand and lies down. "I'll join you in a minute." He stand and disappears into the bathroom. A few minutes later he retunes only in his undershirt and boxers. Noticing she's asleep, he sets the alarm clock for her and then carefully gets into bed beside her.

The next morning Rory wakes up to the sound of the alarm. She's in Logan arms. Sometime during the night she had rolled over and cuddled against him. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She looks at the cloak it was 5:45. She feels his stir and removes his hand from her waist. After hitting the snooze he pulls her closer to him and goes back to sleep. Rory laughs. "Logan."

"hmm."

"I need to get up."

"Ok."

"I can't with you holding onto me."

"Ok." But his arms don't move.

"Logan!"

"What."

"I need to get up."

Finally waking up enough to realizing the problem he removes his hands "Sorry."

"It's fine. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up." He sets up and kisses her on the cheek "Good morning."

Rory smiles "Good morning. Thank you for setting the alarm."

"Your welcome." He watches her stand and disappear into the restroom.

Forty-five minutes later she emerges wearing a dress suit with her hair and make up done. She sees the chart of breakfast food. "Thanks." She grabs a muffin and takes the cup of coffee he hands her.

He kisses her temple "You look nice."

"Thanks, you would look better fully dressed."

Logan pretends to be hurt "What, you don't like seeing your husband haft naked?"

"No you look good…" She stammers. "Oh, what I mean to say is that…"

"I know what you meant, though that was funny." He laughs. He receives a playful smack. "You're going to be late."

She looks at the clock. "Shit. Thanks for ordering breakfast." With that she grabs another muffin and hurries out the door, forgetting her suite case.

Logan notices and runs to stop her. "Wait you forgot this."

"Oh, thanks." And without a second thought she quickly kisses him on the lips and then hurries to the elevator, struggling with her suitcase, coffee and muffin.

Three hours later Rory finally finishes with the meeting only to get told by Paris that there was a family meeting right afterwards. She signs and sets back down, letting the room clear out before asking Paris. "When are they coming?"

She looks at her clock "They should be here in about ten minutes."

"Were going home tonight why can't it wait until were on the jet or Monday even?" Paris shrugs. "Can you call down and ask for lunch to be delivered about noon, we will probably be here a while?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" She grabs the casino phone ready to dial.

"Um, hamburger and fries. Oh and coffee, have them send that now."

"Of course we can't forget the coffee." Paris laughs and dials the number.

About seven minutes later Rory and Logan's families walked into the room. Logan took his seat next to Rory. "Miss me?"

"Of course, because we all know that I have nothing better to do."

"Someone's cranky."

Paris nods "She's only had one cup of coffee so far, she's normally on at least her fifth. But don't worry I called and they're bring some up now."

Mitchum clears his throat loudly "So have you two thought about where you are going to live?"

"I have a house. And we can stay at our dorms." Rory answers.

"No, that just isn't acceptable." Shira states shaking her head.

"They can have my mother's old mansion in Hartford. Call it a wedding present." Richard offers.

"And we can buy them a house in New Haven for them to stay during the week." Straub puts in.

"What about the boy?"

"What boy?" asks Shira. "What are you talking about?"

"Rory has a haft-brother dear. She has guardianship of him."

"WHAT!"

"Mother, calm down." Logan demands and looks at Mitchum, Richard and Straub. "Rory and I will decide on weather or not we will go through with an adoption or not. For right now I think it would be a good idea that we just shared guardianship of him."

"How old is the boy?" demands Shira.

"He's two, mother. And 'the boy's' name is William. And he is now apart of our family so get used to it."

Just then one of the room service guys comes in. "Oh, thank god." Rory says and stand to get a cup of coffee. She looks at his nametag "You're an angel Jeff."

"Thanks Miss Gilmore-Hayden."

"Mrs. Huntzberger! Her name is Mrs. Huntzberger!" Shira yells.

Rory, only looking at Jeff rolls her eyes then says "Technically it's not legally Huntzberger yet. Thank you for the coffee, Jeff." In a whisper is continues with "I would leave if I were you." She hands him a few bills as a tip. "Quickly."

Later that afternoon found Rory and Logan back in her suite packing. Logan keeps looking at their rings. "I think we should get different rings. If we are going to try and pull of the fact we were planning on getting married, you should at least have a engagement ring." He looks at his ring again. "And I'm not too fond of gold."

"Okay." She keeps messing around in her suite case.

"I'm thing a 10 current diamond for you, you know really big that way everyone see it." He says, knowing she's not really listening.

"Okay."

"I think we should make a baby now, what do you think?"

"Whatever you…" She pauses and looks up "Wait, what?"

Logan smirks "So you actually were listening a little?"

Rory is ashamed "A word hear and there."

He shows her his ring "I don't really like the gold. And I think you need an engagement ring so I suggest we go shopping for a new set next Saturday."

"I don't need an engagement ring."

"There's the answer I was excepting a few minutes ago." He laughs "But I really think you need one. It would make the marriage look a little better."

"We can look, but nothing too big. I hate gaudy jewelry." Logan laughs again "What?"

"What all did you actually catch moment ago?"

"Make baby now. But that took a few seconds to register." She admits and Logan laughs even harder. She throws a pair of shocks at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Hey!" He throws them back at her, hitting her in the chest. She throws them once again hitting him in the head. He throws them on the floor and starts to walk towards her. Knowing he was up to something she starts to throw other clothing at him. When he starts to run, she takes off. He catches her by wrapping his hands around her waist and picking her up honeymoon style. He carries her while she struggle over to the bed where he throws her on it and starts to tickle her.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Please stop."

"Nope." He keeps tickling her.

"Logan…" she laughs "Please!"

He stops, catching her by surprise, lowers his lips to hers. After the shock wears off Rory returns the kiss and depends it. They are pulled out of their make out session when someone knocks on the door. "We're leaving in ten minutes with or with out you!" came Paris's voice "So I suggest you stop making out and hurry up!"

"How does she know?" Logan asks.

"It's Paris, she knows everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Going Home and the Press

Once packed, Rory and Logan headed down stairs to meet their family and friends. At the front desk, ready to check out, the head of security approached Rory. "Mrs. Huntzberger. My team and I will be escorting you and your guests out."

"Why do we need escorting?"

"Ma'am the entry was is filled with paparazzi."

It took Rory a moment to resistor what he was telling her. "How long have they been out there?"

"Since the press release, announcing your marriage."

"How come we weren't informed?"

"We didn't want to worry you. Our main concern is keeping you and our guests safe."

Rory looks around, and then starts digging around in her purse, pulling out her sun glasses. "I don't my face seen." The security guy nods.

Ten minutes later. The group exited the building. The security team surrounds Rory and Logan. Logan holds Rory face into his chest and led her to the awaiting limo as cameras flashed and questioned were screamed in their direction. Logan and Rory are the first into the limo, while the rest climb in after them. Once they pull out of the drive way, Mitchum pulls out his phone. After a moment he specks into it. "Photos are going to be surfacing. Make sure my daughter-in-laws face isn't seen in any of them that are released." There was a pause. "She normally goes by a nickname and she doesn't want people to recognize her." Another pause "Yes, thank you Thomas." He turns to Rory, who is still wearing her glasses. "This won't last long. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. But thanks."

Hours later, after arriving at the Hartford airport, Rory and Logan were heading back to Yale in her car. Rory was tired so Logan volunteered to drive. The ride was silent until about haft way there, when Rory decided to ask. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I need you to be a little more specific."

"Us. This marriage. William."

"We get to know each other better and take things one day at a time. We try to get to a point where both of us and our families are happy. And as for William, I don't know. He's your brother, so what ever happens is up to you and him."

Rory nods, not satisfied with the answer, but knowing that right now it's the best she'll get. "If it's okay with you, I want to keep living at my house in Stars Hollow. I take William on the weekends and on nights I don't have an early class. It's not a mansion, but it's big enough. We can still take the old Gilmore mansion and use it for parties and things like that."

Logan nods, understanding the house is important to her. "Sure."

"Can we go tonight?"

"Absolutely."

Once at Yale, Rory unlocked and opened her door to her dorm to find William and Doyle on the couch. Doyle is watching TV, while William is napping. Doyle looks up. "Hey. He passed out about twenty minutes ago." He notices Logan. "I never thought you would marry before me."

"Thanks Doyle." Logan smirks, knowing it wasn't mint as a compliment.

Rory rolls her eyes and goes over to her sleeping brother. "Hey buddy." She gently shakes his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mama?" he stirs and looks at her.

Rory smiles slightly, she had raised him, he didn't know any better. "Hey, did you have fun with Doyle?" he nods "Were you a good boy?" he shakes his head. "What happened?" He didn't answer so Rory looks at Doyle.

"When we went to the park he dumped a bucket of sand on a little girls head."

Logan laughs, but after receiving a glare from Rory, he stops, clearing his throat. Rory looks at William "Why did you do that?" He shrugs. "You can't don that, okay. It's not nice."

Doyle stands. "He apologized to her and I apologized to her mom."

"Thanks Doyle." She digs into her purse and pulled out a check, handing it to him. "Thanks for watching him."

"Anytime." With that Doyle gets his stuff. "Are you going to need me to watch him again in two weeks?" she nods. "You guys have a good night. Bye Will."

Rory sits on the couch and pulls Will close to her. "William this is Logan. He's going to be living with us from now on."

"Why?"

"Because Logan and I are married." She sees he's still confused. "Logan is my husband and that makes him apart of our family now. And husbands live with their families."

"Like Jackson?"

Rory smiles "Yes, like Jackson."

"My daddy?" he looks at Logan happily.

"No. Not unless you want him to be." Rory explains, feeling uneasy about the conversation.

William gets up and walks over to Logan. He grabs his hand and pulls him. Logan gets the hint and knells down. "I want daddy! Like Davy and Matta." He can't pronounce Martha.

Logan takes a deep breath and looks at Rory, who is pale. He takes a deep breath. "How about I just be 'Logan' for a while, okay? And we can see how things go."

William frowns, not happy with the answer. "Logan?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Will you play with me?"

"Sure." He looks at Rory. "Why don't you get your stuff around and I'll keep Will occupied for you."

Rory nods and disappears into what Logan guess is her room. Will drags Logan over to the corner where some toys are and digs out some cars. "We can race!"

Ten minutes later Rory emerges from her room with two bags in her hands. She smiles at the sight of Logan on his hands and knees pushing a toy car around and making engine noises. "Ready to go boys?"

Will looks up "Where we going mama?"

"Home."

"Yes!"

Logan grabbed the bags from Rory and led the way out to the cars. He followed in his car to Stars Hollow and was surprised when they pulled into the country home. It was a two story home and not as big as he was used too, but Rory was right it was big enough. When he got out of his car he looks up at the house, his new home. "Wow, it's great!"

"You really like it?"

"Yes! Rory this house and this property are great." He looks around "How many rooms does it have?"

"Five. Why?"

"Can I turn one into an office?" knowing his father would insist on it.

"No." his smile fades, hers grows "There's an office across from the family room you can use."

"What about you?"

"The first Dragonfly Inn is down the road. I normally use my mom's old office there." With that she grabs her bags and heads into the house. Logan grabs his bag quickly and follows. Inside his surprised with a middle aged woman hurries to the front. "Rory I didn't know you were coming back this weekend. I would've prepared."

"It's okay, Sophia. This was kind of last minute" Rory says and lets Sophia take the bags. Rory gestures to Logan. "Logan this is Sophia, our housekeeper. Sophia this is Logan Huntzberger, my husband."

Sophia's eyes widen "What! When did this take place young lady?"

Rory laughs "Saturday night."

"Wait did you say Huntzberger?"

"Yes, Sophia, Mitchum Huntzberger is Logan's father."

Logan smirks and extends his hand, knowing Sophia wasn't the average maid, but someone close to Rory. "Nice to meet you Sophia." He shakes her hand.

"Nice too meet you sir."

"Please, it's Logan."

Sophia nods "Logan. How about I get these bags up stairs for you?" she goes to grab his bag.

"No that's alright, I can help. I want to look around anyways." She nods and leads Logan up the stairs.

Three hours later, Logan climbs into bed next to Rory. "Sophia's nice." He states.

"She helped my mom out when she first got to Stars Hollow. She was my babysitter when I was little. Three months after my parents died, she and her husband divorced and she didn't have a place to go so I offered her a room here and she watches William some times and keeps the house up."

"So you have a live in house keeping?"

Rory nods. "I had the basement redone and built an apartment for her. She has her own bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a small living room."

"But she doesn't pay rent or anything?"

"Nope."

"Do you pay her anything?"

Rory nods "I opened a checking account for her when she moved in. I transfer money in every month and she gets what she needs with that. But she also uses that account to get things for the house and us. When I noticed this I starting put more money in."

"Your like a Saint, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard my dad and Straub talking earlier. You pay for Paris's education?"

Rory takes a deep breath. "Yes. Her parent got caught doing something illegal and are on the run. They have no money, so I offered Paris a job and I pay her by paying for Yale. But over the years she's taken on more than just the job I hired her for so I give her a little extra."

"What did you hire her to do?"

"Assistant." She answers quickly. "But she's now my business manager and body guard. She does everything from checking out possible buys and filing paperwork too bring grown man to his knees for just flirting with me. Trust me she earns every penny I have ever given her."

"You two are really close."

Rory nods. "She's like a sister to me. She probably knows more about me than I do. She's the most intimidating and stubborn person I think I know." She laughs at a taught. "Straub was too scared to even go near her for the first year he knew her."

"Straub Hayden?" Logan asks not believing any person could scar the man.

Rory laughs harder. "I know right. They Hayden's and I didn't get a long for the longest time. It wasn't until Mom died that Straub called and asked to meet with me. Paris was being overprotective and went with me. Before I could even say hello, Paris starts yelling at him for treating my mom and I so badly. It was bad" she picks up a picture from her night stand. It's of Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Jess, and Luke. She shows it to Logan. "They get along now, but she still hasn't forgiven him. My mom was more like a mom to her that hers is."

"Have you forgiven him?"

She sighs "He tries so hard, its hard hate him. But I don't think I ever will forgive him. We have a weird relationship. Grandma says that the only reason why he and Francine stayed away so long was because of mom. I can believe that, my mom was a stubborn woman. But I'm still mad and they know it."

"I can't stand my family."

"I've noticed."

"I just wish I got a choice for what I wanted to do. Instead I'm being forced to work for the Huntzberger Publishing Group after graduation."

Rory turns to face him "What would you rather do?"

"I've never really thought about it. My people get to choose from several opened doors for life they want. I have always been shown one door and I'm getting pushed through it."

"Doyle says you have a talent for writing."

Logan is taken aback. "Doyle said that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Wow." He just sits there absorbing the new information.

After a few minutes Rory leans over and kisses him on the check. "Goodnight Logan."

"Okay, goodnight." He says, still sitting there. She shakes her head and turns off her lap.

The next morning Rory wakes up in Logan's arms again. She turns the little she cans and looks up at him. "Morning Ace." He's wide away this time.

"Ace?"

"I spent a little time researching on my laptop after you went to bed. You've got quite a talent for writing your self."

"Ace?" Rory asks once again.

"Think about it."

She sets up, her mind racing with thoughts. After a few minutes "Ace Reporter?" He just smirks and kisses her temple. "You know I think I'm rethinking the kid thing."

"What are you talking about Ace?"

"I don't want to have kids with you."

"Why not!"

"I don't want any child of mine to inherit your smirk!" with that she gets up and heads to the bathroom, while Logan's is speechless, not knowing weather or not she's being serious or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

After both Rory and Logan were dressed they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. They found Will there already dressed and eating, while Sophia worked on breakfast for them.

"Hi Mama. Hi Logan." Will says with his mouth full, smiling.

Rory shakes her head. "Buddy, how many times have I told you not to talk when your mouth is full?" he shrugs and continues to eat. She kisses him on the head and waits for him to swallow. She sits next to him at the counter. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes." Logan goes around him and sits on the other side of him. "Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Play with me again?"

Logan smiles "How about tonight after supper? Rory and I have classes today."

Will sighs "Otay."

After breakfast Rory and Logan say goodbye to Will and head out to her car. Once on the road Logan quickly glances at Rory. "You were kidding early right?"

Rory smiles from the passenger seat. "About what?"

"You know about what." Logan sighs heavily when she doesn't answer. "Earlier, when you said that you didn't want to have kids with me."

Rory laughs. "What do you think?"

"I'm hoping that you were kidding."

"I guess you'll never know." She smiles.

"You were kidding, I know it."

Rory just laughs again.

As they approached Yale Rory turned to him. "I think it might be a good idea to park a block or two away from campus. If people see you getting out of the car with me they're going to know I'm your wife."

Logan shakes his head. "They're going to find out sooner or later, Rory."

"I know. I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet." She looks turns the campus.

"Okay. You're going to need to remember where I park. I'm taking my car back." She nods.

He parks the car and is about to get out when Rory stops him. "Can I see you phone for a second?"

His confused but hands it over. She dials a number and a second later her phone rings. She hands his phone back. "Just in case I need to get a hold of you." She saves his number.

He smirks and saves hers. He gives her a quick peck on the lips, hands her the keys, gets out of the car and walks towards campus. Rory waits a few moments and after locking her car up, follows his path.

Later that day Rory is at the coffee cart order, when she sees Logan being followed by a couple girls, all of them looking angry. She smiles and takes out her phone, dialing his number. A few seconds later she sees him reach in his pocket and pull is out. Looking at the caller id he smiles, turning to the girls and saying something before answering.

"You're a life saver you know that?"

Rory laughs "What did you just tell those girls? They're looking even angrier than before."

Logan laughs seeing her by the coffee cart. "That I had to go, my wife is calling."

"I saw that you weren't having a good time with your following and decided to see what could possibly be wrong." She said with a full grin.

Logan shakes he head and sits down on a near by bench, on in good view of Rory. He glares at her and says "You know what's wrong. They all saw they marriage announcement and are pissed off because 

you stopped them from getting their chance. That's a quote by the way. One even had the nerve to say the child your carrying probably isn't even mine, that you said whatever you had too to steal me away."

Rory looks at her stomach and then back up at him. "Nope, not pregnant."

Logan laughs and looks at his watch. "As much as I would love to keep talking to you, I got to get to class. Bye Ace."

"Bye Logan." With that she orders another coffee and heads off to her own class.

After classes were over for the day Rory managed to remember where they parked her car and drove to the nearest hard ware store. There she handed over her keys and asked the employee to make a copy of each. She then took her business keys out of her purse and asked for four of them to get copied as well. She then bought two key rings and placed the copies on them. She placed them in a manila envelope with the list of numbers that she had typed and printed up when she was at the Yale Daily News. When she pulled into her drive way she noticed a black convertible sports car parked near the house.

"I should've known that he drove a sports car." She parked beside it and walked in the house. Once inside she heard laughing coming from the kitchen. She placed her purse and the envelope on the table in the entry way and walked to the kitchen. There she got a surprise. Logan was cooking something while Will colored in a coloring book on the counter.

"Where's Sophia?" she asked.

Logan smiled "A friend of hers called earlier and asked her out for drinks. She asked me if she could go. She even offered to cook dinner before she went." He stirred whatever he had in the pot on the stove while continuing. "I hope you don't' mind, but I told her I could handle dinner and sent her to have fun."

"No not at all." Rory sat next to Will and asked for a color before looking back up at Logan. "What's for dinner?"

"A soup my grandma used to make all the time when I went to visit her. I inherited the secret recipe when she died."

She noticed how happy he was in the kitchen. "Do you like to cook?"

He nods "Love it. It's the one thing me and my grandma shared."

Rory smiles "I can't cook to save my life. It was always Luke, Sookie or Sophia that cooked for me after mom and Chris divorced. And before that it was Chris or a maid. Now it's either take out, Sophia, Sookie or Jess."

Logan nods. "Who is Jess?"

"Luke's nephew, my step cousin." Rory answers as she colors with Will. "He helps run Luke's with Sookie and another chef we have Caesar."

"What about Jess's parents, do they help at all?"

Rory shakes her head. "He's never met his real dad and his mom Liz and step dad T.J. couldn't handle him, so they sent him to leave with us about three years before mom and Luke died. They have a daughter now, Doula, and they come to visit every once in a while. Most of the time it's because they need money."

"Do you give it to them?"

"No, but Jess gives them a little here and there to get them to go away."

"Did Jess inherit anything?"

"No, mom and Luke had their last will and testament done before he came to leave with us and they were always too busy to change it. But I asked Grandpa to set up a bank account for him. Grandpa, who had custody of both Will and me at the time, gave him the same amount that Luke inherited from him parents when they died."

Logan moved the soap off of the burner. "How much was that?"

"100,000." Rory states "He still has all of it in a savings account. Liz doesn't know about it. He was 18 at the time so she didn't have to be informed of it. I have always paid him more then enough so he 

wouldn't have to use it. He said he doesn't need it. But he understands that I feel bad that he didn't get anything."

Logan smiles "You really are a saint. And sorry if I'm asking to many questions."

"It's okay, as long as I can ask you some."

"Sure." He pours some soap into three bowls and places them in front of them. "Be careful Will its hot."

He watches as Will carefully takes a spoonful and blows on it before putting it into his mouth. "Do you like it?" He was asking both Will and Rory, who had just taken her first bite as well.

"Wow. This is really good." Rory said taking another bit.

"Good." Was all Will said.

Logan smirked. Glad they liked it and dug into his as well.

After every one was done eating they moved into the living room to watch Will's favorite moving Cars.

Logan looked at Rory. "So what questions do you have for me?"

Rory thought about it for a moment. "Did you inherit anything else beside the recipe?"

Logan nods "My dad's parents both came from wealthy families. My grandma was an only child and inherited everything from her parents. And Grandpa let her do what she wanted with it. They had three kids and each on them have two kids each. My dad was the oldest and would inherit the most of anyone. And the Aunt and Uncle would inherit a lot from the Huntzberger side. So Grandma decided hers would go to the grandkids. You already know I hate my family, my Aunt and Uncle and their children are all greedy and only came around or called when they needed or just thought they needed money. Honor and I were the closest to her, so we inherited almost everything from her side. We each got a mansion and a vacation home, we both got a different recipe of hers, and 10 million each. My four cousins got 2 million and recipe each." He laughs. "Honor and I were the only ones of age when she died. No one, not even my parents or my grandpa know what we got. It's the one thing my sister and I have on our family. Grandpa never even knew what grandma inherited, he never cared. But he knows she had more money than what he knew was given out. But she was really into charities so he assumes that most of it went to them." He pulls is wallet and shows Rory a picture of him, Honor and his grandmother in a kitchen.

"How old were you here?"

"16."

"I wish I could have that with my grandma, but me and her have never seen eye-to-eye."

"Emily is pretty bull headed."

Rory laughs and nods in agreement. She looks at Will and notices him asleep. She yawns and turns off the tv. She stands and stretches. "Oh, I almost for got, I have something for you." Without another word she goes into the entry way and grabs the envelope and walks over to Logan. "Copies of my keys and a print out of all the numbers you might need."

Logan smirks and pulls a set of keys out of his pocket. "Great minds think alike." He hands them to her. "I can get the list of my numbers to you tomorrow." He opens the envelope and takes everything out. "Wow, mines going to be a lot shorter than this."

"I don't always have my cell where I can here it, and if you really need to get a hold of me I thought it would be helpful." Rory states.

"Oh and before I forget, Emily called and said that there's a family dinner this Friday at seven that all three of us have to be at no matter what." Logan informs.

Rory rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone, dialing a number. Without even saying hello to the other person she starts with "Emily called. There's a family dinner this Friday at Seven. Please tell me I have something else to do." She waits a moment. "Why on earth would you give her that information?" pause "Fine, I'll just have to deal with it then, bye Paris." With that she snaps her phone shut. "Grandma called Paris earlier today wanted to know the next day I would be free. Paris was stupid enough to tell her."



Logan laughs. "Are you going to fire her now?" he asks knowing the answer.

"No, of course not, but she will get a ear full the next time I see her." She says while getting up. "Would you mind helping me with him? He's a grab when you wake him up." She says gesturing to Will.

Logan nods and stands. After gently bending to pick him up he carried him up the stair to his room, there Rory very carefully puts his pajamas on, while Logan helps. After tucking him in they head to their room.

Rory walks over to her dresser and pulls out her pajamas and forgetting Logan is in the room, starts undressing. Logan keeps wait until she's completely naked then walks up behind her, whispering in her ear. "God you're so damn sexy."

Rory jumps and turns around, hitting him on the chest. "I forgot you were here for a moment, sorry."

Logan looks down at her body checking her out. "I'm not complaining." Knowing she was going to try and hurry to the bathroom, he grabs her around the waist. "Please stay." He says pleadingly. He kisses her passionately for a few moments before moving his lips to her neck. As his intensifies the moment by starting to suck on her neck, Rory's hands move to his shirt and starts to tug at it. He pulls away for her to lift it over his head. She then shakily moves her hands to his belt. Logan lets her take her time. But after a few moments he decides its time to speed her up. He lowers his right hand to her hip and gently leads her to the bed, there he takes off his pants leaving his boxes on and lowers them both on the bed.

He moves his kisses from her neck down her body, when he gets to her stomach he moves a hand between her legs and gently and slowly at first starts to rub her clit. When she starts to moan, he moves a finger into her, then after a few moments adds another finger. He moves his lips further down until he reaches his fingers. He removes them, replacing them with his tongue. After a few moments Rory moans for more. He removes his tongue and moves pack up to her lips. "What do you want Ace?" she doesn't answer but her hands go straight to his boxes and pushes them off. Logan smirks down at her. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"You." She breathes heavily. "I want you inside of me, now."

Logan nods and lows his lips to hers, kissing her passionately while spreading her legs apart more and positioning him self at her entrance. Rory wanting it so bad, didn't wait for him to do it him self, she bucked her hips up taking his length inside of her. Her moans were load, Logan covered her mouth with his hands, not wanted Will to here her. They got at a comfortable speed and stayed there for several long minutes for it got too much for Logan, he increased his speed and his hand found her clit again. A few minutes later she contracted around him and her body shock. Logan lost his control and emptied into her.

After a few minutes of just holding each other he slowly pulled out, looking down he realized something. "Ah Rory, when was your last period?"

Rory thought about it for a few moments for answer "About two weeks ago." His face paled. "Why? Logan what's wrong?"

"Are you by chance on birth control?" she shakes her head. He pales more. "I was so in the mood, I forgot to put on a condom." He sets up in frustration with himself. "Damn it! God Rory, I'm so sorry."

"This doesn't mean I'm pregnant, right? I mean there's a chance I might not be?"

"There's always the chance you not, but your period was two weeks ago, meaning if you regular you will be ovulating soon if your not already."

"How do you know all this?"

"I always take extreme care not to be in this situation."

Rory starts to cry. "What happens if I did just get pregnant?"

Logan smiles weakly. "Then it's a good thing we're already married, because were going to add another to our new family."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Weekend from Hell

Logan and Rory both decided not to stress out over what had happened. They went about their normal routine for the next two days. Friday came fast and after classes were done for the day Rory and Logan arrived home to get ready for the family dinner.

Rory gave Will sis snack and helped with his bath while Logan got their clothes around. He picked a pretty little blue dress for Rory and nice pants and shirts for him and Will. After Rory finished with Will she handed him off to Logan, so she could get ready. An hour later they were all ready to go and were in Logan's SUV that he had picked up from this parents house the night before.

The drive to the Gilmore mansion was a quite one and when they got to the door, Rory and Logan both refuses to ring the bell. Will, who was hungry again, ended up doing it himself. The main answered and after taking their jackets lead them into the setting room. Their Rory and Logan made their rounds on hand shakes and little kisses on the checks. Every one that was at the casino was there except for Paris. After taking their seats Rory smiled at her grandma. "So, did you just decided to have a family get together or is there something you guys have to tell us?"

Emily looked at Richard. "We might as well give it to them now."

Richard nods and bends to pick up the briefcase beside his chair. "We took it upon our selves to set up the necessities for you two. He pulls out several folders and hands them to Rory. We all went in together to get you two joint bank accounts, a checking and a saving. We also had a safety deposit box opened in the same back. Each family added a few things of importance that you were set to inherit anyways. A list of the items and the key are all in the first folder with the information on the bank accounts. The next folder has deeds and the keys to a couple of family homes, wedding presents of course. We also took the liberty of starting a few investments in you guy's names. Those are listed in the third folder. The forth folder has the documents you will need to adopt William and have your name changed."

Rory looked up in anger. "We already told you that we weren't adopting Will, at least not yet."

"It's for the best dear." Francine states.

Logan steps in before Rory starts yelling and upsetting Will. "This doesn't involve you. We, meaning Rory, Will and I will decide if we want to go through with this. We agreed to stay married because it's for the best, but this it's for the best for anyone. So please stay out of this or so help me god when Rory's identity is finally out to the world, I will tell the highest bidder the truth about this marriage. And tell them that although we care about each other, we didn't know each other when we tied the knot. I will tell the world that it was just a drunken bet that just happened to turn out okay. Is that for the best?"

"Don't threaten us boy, we're your family!" Straub yelled.

"Then don't go demanded things that are none of your business! We will adopt Will if we decide to on our own. We will decide when and weather or not we want to have an heir. We will decide where we live and how to run our lives. Now don't get me wrong here, we greatly appreciate you helping us get started and helping cover our mess. But we will not stand for you running our lives." He picks up Will and grabs Rory's hand. "Thank you for the invite Emily, but we're leaving."

Once in the SUV Logan looks at Will. "You okay buddy?"

Will nods "I hungry."

Logan smiles and looks at Rory. "Are you okay Ace?"

Rory smiles and nods "You should wear a cape when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Save me from committing valance or just from loosing my temper."

Logan laughs "What color should I wear?"

"Red!" Will yells from his booster seat. "Like superman!"

Rory and Logan laugh. "What do you feel like eating buddy?" Logan asks Will.

"Luke's" Rory nods in agreement with her brother.

"Okay then lets go to Luke's." Logan says and then looks at Rory. "Your going to have to tell me where one is."

"Drive to Stars Hollow. You can meet Jess and Lane."

A haft an hour later they pulled up in front of the first Luke's Diner and get out. They walk in and Rory leads them to an empty table in the corner. Lane hurries over. "So is this the famous Logan?"

"I'm famous?" he looks at Rory.

"This is news to you?" she smiles at Lane "Logan this is my best friend Lane Van Gerbig, Lane this is my husband Logan Huntzberger."

Logan extends is hand "Nice to meet you Lane."

A few seconds later Jess walks over. "So this is the guy I need to beat up?"

"No! I told you on the phone, you're not going to beat him up Jess. He's done nothing wrong."

"He got you drunk, married you, and I'm guessing took you virginity. So yeah he's done something wrong." Jess argued.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Logan meet my over protective, over bearing, miscreant of a cousin Jess Mariano. Jess this is my husband Logan Huntzberger. Who, by the way, if you so much as even think about hurting, I will tell your mother that I found a place for her and TJ to live in Stars Hollow."

Jess gasped "You wouldn't dare!"

"Want to try me?"

Jess sighed and extended his hand to Logan, once Logan shock it Jess faked a smile and said "Welcome to the family." With that he walked away.

Logan looked at Rory "He seems like loads of fun."

Rory laughs "Don't worry he'll get used to you. Some year."

The next day the house phone rang around two in the afternoon. Rory was out with Sophia and Will shopping, so Logan had the house to him self. "Huntzberger residence."

"Logan?" he heard Emily's voice.

'Damn' Logan thought "What can I do for you Emily?"

"I am calling on behalf of both families to inform you that we have decided to agree to your conditions."

"Okay?"

"We just have a condition of our own."

'Here we go' he thought again. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"We want to have Friday night diners with all the families present every week. It will give us a chance to grow as a combined family. And it will be good for William to get to know everybody."

"I will have to discuss this with Rory Emily."

"Good, call me back tonight." With that she hangs up.

"Damn it!" he quickly calls Rory "How do you feel about Fridays from hell every week?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan explains "Please tell me this is a very cruel joke you're trying to play one me?"

"Sorry Ace, it's not a joke."

"Have I ever mentioned to you before that I hate our families?"

"No, but I'm right there with you."

"What are we going to do?"

"Go on a murder spree?"

"I'm being serious Logan."

"Who says I'm not?" Logan says "I'm sure I can talk Jess into helping out." Rory laughs.

Later that night Logan got another phone call, this time from his father.

"It's time you start acting like my heir Logan."

"What does that mean dad?"

"What from now on you're going to be helping out with the Huntzberger Publishing Group. Going to meetings, checking out new papers with me, helping out were your needed. It's time to take your place in the company. And before you start with the excuses, this is not an option. You're married now; you have a family to support. Rory may have a lot of money but it's the man's job to support the family at least by majority. And the only way to do that is to stop acting like a spoiled rich kid and become a man. There's a meeting tomorrow at the Stamford Eagle Gazette at 7am. Be there on time and ready to go." With that Mitchum hangs up.

Logan throws his phone against the wall breaking it. "Damn it!"

He tells Rory what happened and heads out to drink with Colin and Finn only to stumble back into the house at 3am. Rory set the alarm for him and set a glass of water and some aspirin on the side table. She had an early meeting herself in Hartford and left early to meet Paris for an early breakfast. Doyle was watching Will for the day.

Rory makes it back home by 4. Doyle and Paris had agreed to watch Will for the night so Logan could cool off. But when Rory pulled in the drive way the first thing she noticed was that Logan wasn't there. She walked in and asked Sophia if she seen him seen he left this morning. After getting a no for reply she gave her the rest of the night off. Rory waits until 8 before finally deciding to order a pizza. After eating she does some work on her laptop that she was planning on doing tomorrow. It was a little after midnight when she finally heard a car pull up to the front of the house. A few minutes later Logan walks in, loosening is tie. He yawns and kisses her on the check.

"Where have you been all night?" Rory asked.

"My dad failed to inform me yesterday that there were four meetings today the last on of which was in New York City."

"Why didn't you call, I've been worried?"

"I'm sorry, dad had me on the go all day, I forgot. God Rory I'm so tired. I know it's my fault for going out last night. Can we please go to bed?"

"Sure. Let me finish this last thing real quick and I'll be right there."

"Okay." He kisses her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I know, its okay. Just please let me know what's going on next time."

"Okay. Goodnight Ace."

Rory waits until he gets upstairs before sighing heavily. Things just took a turn the wrong way for them. And it was all Mitchum Huntzberger's fault.


End file.
